LOGIC?
LOGIC? maps are the hardest difficulty maps on Blox Saber. You start out with 10 '''LOGIC? difficulty maps: (''Underlined maps require '''membership to be played.)'' Camellia ft. Nanahira - Bassdrop Freaks, Big Giant Circles - Sevcon, Keulas - Pingu Zone, Kitsune^2 - Rainbow Tylenol, Angerfist - Knock Knock, Camellia - Speedstar Kanade, Camellia as Bang Riot - Blastix Riotz, Kurokotei - Galaxy Collapse, Shawn Wasabi + YDG - Burnt Rice (Remix), Team Grimoire - C18H27NO3 The LOGIC? difficulty maps that are in the game at this time include: * DJ TAKA - Quaver * MDK - Press Start * MDK - Fingerdash * MDK - Hyper Beam * Tokyo Machine - Fight * Tokyo Machine - Rock It * Virtual Riot - Idols * Camellia - Routing * Nitro Fun - Final Boss * t+pazolite - CENSORED!! * Graves Myrne - Tiger Blood * Camellia - Exit this Earth's Atmosphere (Remix) * t+pazolite - Oshama Scramble! * dark cat - Stars Align * Helblinde - The Solace of Oblivion * Avalanche - Memme * Komiya Mao - (Can You) Understand Me? * Kobaryo - Theme for Psychopath Justice * Infected Mushroom - The Pretender (Sped Up) * Luis Fonsi - Despacito (Camellia Remix) * Camellia ft. Nanahira - Senpai Notice Me * luvnyte - catch me * NIGHTkilla - Fear Me * Camellia - Chirality * M2U - Masquerade * Camellia - NUCLEAR-STAR * Guilty Kiss - Strawberry Trapper * M2U - The Queen * Ice - Floor of Lava * Kurokotei - Scattered Faith * RIOT - Disorder * The quick brown fox - The big black * DM Dokuro - The scourge of the universe * DJ Sharpnel - Pants * FWLR - Hot * Nikki Simmons - Bullet Waiting for Me (Remix) * O2i3 - TSLove * Warak - Reanimate * Whales & Fraxo - Dead To Me (ft. Lox Chatterbox) * cosMo@BousouP - Oceanus * 睡眠 - Achiga * Akatsuki - Doraemon (Sped Up) * Culprate & Au5 - Impulse * DJ Myosuke & Noizenecio - Architecture * DJ Sharpnel - WE LUV LAMA * JD Totoriott - Chronoxia * DM DOKURO - Reality Check Through The Skull * Kondo Koji - Slider * LeaF - NANO DEATH!!! * O2i3 - Capitalism Cannon * USAO - Miracle 5ympho X * Yuikonnu & Ayaponzu - Super Nuko World * Pa's Lam System - If * Dave Rodgers - Beat of the Rising Sun * NOMA - Brain Power * NOMA - Louder Machine * Camellia - Crystallized * jioyi - Cyanine * Hatsune Miku - Atama No Taisou * Hommarju - Rock It * Nekomata Master - Funny Shuffle * NOMA - PEPSI MAN * BlackY - Depravity ClimaXXX * Camellia - Ultimate Ascension * Danimal Cannon - Long Live The New Fresh * Helblinde - Grief & Malice * Hige Driver join. SELEN - DADADADADADADADADADA * Kobaryo - Glitched Character * Kobaryo - Rainbow Freeze * Nekodex - Circles! * SOOOO - iiillluuuvvvUUU * t+pazolite - Qzkago Requiem * t+pazolite - You Are The Miserable * TEAM Nekokan - I Cannot Defeat Airman * The Koxx - A Fool Moon Night * The quick brown fox - Gotsta terrify * UNDEAD CORPORATION - Everything Will Freeze * UNDEAD CORPORATION - The Empress (scream off ver) * Camellia ft. Nanahira - Bassdrop Freaks * Big Giant Circles - Sevcon * Stonebank - The Government * Wontolla - Pistol & Cutlass * yaseta - Lo-Fi-M * TheDoo - Ascend * Matstubs - War * xi - Happy End of the World * Æsir - CHAOS * OISHII - ONIGIRI FREEWAY * Thaehan - Doki-Doki * Pegboard Nerds & Tristam - Razor Sharp * Chroma - Dark Sheep * Kaneko Chiharu - iLLness LiLin * Keulas - Pingu Zone * Memme - Acid Burst * P*Light - sAtAN * Rairyu - ra'am * Seiryu - Water Horizon * UNDEAD CORPORATION - Flowering Night Fever * Umeboshi Chazuke - Sayonara Cosmonaut * Memme - Chinese Restrauant * Memme - Hellfire * Sakuraburst - Data Corruption Symphony * Sakuzyo - Imprinting * Bill Nye - Bill Nye the Science Guy (Remix) * Kitsune^2 - Rainbow Tylenol * Angerfist - Knock Knock * B-ko (CV Touyama Nao) - Nisemono Chuuihou * Camellia - Speed Star Kanade * Camellia as Bang Riot - Blastix Riotz * Chroma - Sayonara Planet Wars * Dj Mashiro - Prismatic Lollipops! * F-777 - Deadlocked * Glorious Crown (Remix) * Kobaryo - Necrophagiatoast * Kobaryo - Pure Evil * Kurokotei - Galaxy Collapse * LeaF - Wizdomiot * Lite Show Magic - TRICKL4SH 220 * namirin - Koi no Hime Hime Pattanko * Persona - Area 184 (Platium Mix) * PLight ft. mow2 - Hello Happiness * Reol - Plus Danshi * Shawn Wasabi + YDG - Burnt Rice (Remix) * T+Pazolite - Electric Sister * T+Pazolite - Garakuta Doll Play * Team Grimoire - C18H27NO3 LOGIC? is becoming very vague as a difficulty term as there is a massive range in difficulty. Tokyo Machine - Rock It and Kobaryo - Necropahgiatoast should not be the same difficulty.Category:Difficulties